Ancestors
by chiisai chou
Summary: The Salvatore's stumble upon an old pine box looking for the bones of a dead Wiccan. Nothing special but why do the Mikaelson's have their names scrawled all over it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys.

So I've started an originals story and wanted to know what you think before I go ahead and post the whole thing. This is the first chapter. I know it starts of a bit TVD but it is an originals story I promise. Tell me what you think, Intrigued? Want more?

Also most importantly, I don't own the originals or any of their characters. I'm just using them for my own creative enjoyment.

Enjoy :)

"Well whoever set his up definitely didn't want anyone getting here", Damon said as he stepped out of the dingy onto the small island.

They were inside a large concealed cavern that consisted of an underground lake and in the middle of it was situated a plain wooden box. A box that wouldn't open.

"Huh", Damon tisked, "these Wiccan's don't really go for the guided coffins do they, bit plain if you ask me but eh".

"What are these carvings on the side?" Stephan asked couching down his eyes running along the wood, "they look similar to"

"Stephan", Bonnie cut him off and he stood to find her standing on the other side,eyeing wood coffin, her face looking like she swallowed something foul.

"What?" he asked coming around to stand next to her.

"They're names", she said.

"What?" Damon asked, confusion and annoyance on his face, "So what?"

"They're names we know Damon", Stephan said an ashy look on his face as he realized what Bonnie had.

"What?" Damon repeated again, worry entering his voice, "What does it say?"

"Elijah", Bonnie answered still looking down at the name carved into the wood.

Damon dropped and scoured the coffin looking at the markings.

"There's others here, Rebekah and Niklaus, Stephan said.

"I've got Kol over here", Damon answered in a strained voice and then chuckled briefly, "No Finn though, not invited to the party I guess".

"Yeah, but this doesn't make any sense Damon", Stephan said as the two brothers met at the end of the coffin and turned took down the box, "None of the originals have been daggered, as far as we know".

"Yeah, so. Why are their names on a random Wiccan's coffin", Damon frowned, "Although I'm starting to think a not so random Wiccan".

Stephan moved over to were Bonnie was lent over the head of the coffin. He looked down and saw a carving in the wood done by the same hand as the other writings on the wood.

"Anna Maria", he said quietly his finger running along the divots in the wood.

As his fingers met the wood there was a loud bang and the coffin shook. Bonnie screamed as the three of them jumped back.

"What did you do!?" Damon barked.

"Nothing!" Stephen defended himself.

"You touched the wood" Bonnie accused.

"Nice", Damon sighed, "Great job little Bro".

The coffin gave a violent shudder and another loud bang echoed form inside.

"Jesus", Damon said, "Bonnie?"

He turned to the witch in question hoping she would have some kind of answer.

"Don't look at me, my magic can't open the coffin, or it won't let me, and besides", she said letting out another shriek as another deep thud came from inside the coffin and the wood shook, "I don't know I want to really open it".

Damon sighed walked over to Stephan grabbing his phone from his brother's jacket pocket.

"What are you doing", Stephan asked.

"There are four names on that coffin that we recognize, and I lost Elijah's number when I updated my phone. Now you were in New Orleans not too long ago so you probably have… there it is", Damon answered and pressed the call button once he found the number he was looking for.

There was silence in the cavern as they waited for the person on the other end to pick up. The quiet only broken by the rattling of the wood coffin and the low thumps coming from within.

There was the click of someone picking up the receiver.

"Hiya Klaus, Damon Salvatore here, how you going? We might need your help", Damon spoke into receiver.

The voice on the other end laughed, "Why would I ever want to help you of all people Salvatore".

"Know of anyone called Anna Maria, lives in a plain pine box?"

There was silence at the end of the phone for what felt like an eternity before the hybrid spoke again, clearly through the phone, all humor gone.

"Where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of course, I don't own the originals or any of their characters. I'm just using them for my own creative enjoyment.

* * *

" _I will always find you I swear."_

" _What if I sleep for a thousand years?"_

" _Then I shall wait, and in a thousand years, I shall find you."_

…..

Niklaus Mikaelson was not happy to be in Mystic Falls again. He was even more unhappy about the fact that the Salvatore's seemed to once again be in possession of a coffin that didn't belong to them. They had found her in Italy, in Rome, deep under a sub-cellar that itself lay under the Basilica di San Clemente. Once told the location of the coffin he'd remembered instantly; it was like he had never forgotten and he remembered the spell that was cast to make him and his siblings forget where she had been hidden. The coffin no longer resided in the ancient city however. He had been informed that it now rested it the basement of the Salvatore boarding house and had _conveniently_ been warded by the insufferable Bennet witch so that any original would not be able to enter. So as a result he now stood in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house in front of the fireplace taking sip from his third glass of Damon Salvatore's scotch.

"Wanna take it easy there, that's some of my better stuff", Damon complained as he and his sibling entered the living room.

"Well", Klaus spoke before downing the remainder of his glass and refilling it, "You have something that doesn't belong to you, so I'm going to drink as much of your subpar liquor as possible".

"Care to tell us what that something is?" Stephan asked his arms crossed as he stood behind his brother.

"And why it keeps going bump in the night?" Damon added

"No I do not particularly care to tell you, now you called me for my help, so, what is it that you want?" Klaus asked.

"I'm sure you already know what they want Klaus", a voice spoke from behind them.

All three sets of eyes turned to the front door that remained open from Klaus's entry and in which Rebekah Mikaelson stood.

"Come in", Stephen said after a reluctant pause and the blonde woman entered.

Rebekah sat on the couch as Klaus poured a generous amount of Damon's scotch into a glass and handed it to his sister. She took it with quick smile in thanks before taking a large gulp, the harsh liquid going down like water. Damon shifted uncomfortably as the older vampires ignored him and his brother for a moment.

"We need to you to open the coffin", Damon said to the two originals.

Klaus gave a resigned sigh and walked away to face the fireplace, his back to them.

"Of course you do", he said staring into the flames.

He spun around suddenly and smiled widely.

"Alright then", he said and downed the rest of his newly filled glass of scotch.

The room was stunned into silence for a moment and Rebekah took another gulp of her scotch seemingly uninterested in what was going on.

"Wait, really?" Stephan asked, "It's that simple?"

"Of course it's not that simple", Klaus said laughing at the confused faces of the Salvatore brothers.

"I do something for you, you do something for me, that's how it works remember?" Klaus said focusing his gaze on the brothers before smirking down at his sister.

"What do you want us to do for you?" Damon asked in a sceptical voice.

"Haven't the faintest idea. Something'll come up though. Something always does", Klaus smiled, "Want to bring it up then, I'm not a fan of damp cellars".

Damon stalked off towards the basement. Stephan eyed Klaus for a moment, suspicion in his eyes before following his brother. Rebekah sighed, bored already.

"Is there a reason I'm here Nik", She asked.

"Do me a favour", Klaus spoke, all humour gone from his tone now the Salvatore's were out of the room.

"What?" Rebekah asked in a confused and annoyed voice.

Klaus flashed over to his sister and spoke quietly in her ear, so quiet that even Damon and Stephan wouldn't here.

"Try to hide your surprise during the next set of events sister, then, take a moment and inform Kol to get here as soon as possible".

As he moved back the siblings shared a serious look. Something was up. Nik was nervous, Rebekah could see it in his eyes.

…

The plain pine coffin sat elevated up upon three concrete slabs now in the middle of the Salvatore's living room. Silent. Its ominous thudding had stopped three days prior, leaving Damon and Stephan even more worried than before. Once she laid eyes on the coffin Rebekah had to place her glass on the table to prevent breaking it out of sheer shock. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked to Niklaus for answers. But he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were firmly placed on the coffin his jaw tense as he stood before it.

"We need to consecrate the bones inside", Stephan began, "They're the bones of an extremely ancient witch we've been told. Bonnie think she can draw more power from it to help with figuring out how to wake Elena up."

"Without killing herself…or Elena", Damon clarified and moved to fill up his own glass with scotch, before the dam originals drank all of it on him.

Rebekah sighed dramatically.

"Great so I've been called out here all for some decayed old bones", She said looking at Klaus as she pulled out her phone, "Thanks a lot brother, I have to make a call", and she walked back out the front door.

"Who does she need to call?" Damon asked sipping his drink.

"Probably our dear older brother to complain about her horrible other older brother who drags her across countries for no reason", Klaus smirked, "that, or informing the boyfriend she's now busy this evening".

There was the clicking of heels as Rebekah re-entered the house.

"Not even close Nik", she said and before they knew it Stephan and Damon were pinned to the wall next to fireplace, two wooden stakes driven so far into their stomach that they were embedded into the wall behind them. Both brothers groaned in pain as Rebekah stepped away from them smiling triumphantly.

"That should hold them for a few", she said using the edge of Damon's black shirt to wipe the small amount of blood splatter off her hands.

She then turned and walked back over to Klaus who stood in front of the coffin. He slowly ran his hand along the wood, resting on the name engraved at the head of the coffin.

"She was in Rome", Rebekah chocked out a tear sliding down her cheek, "I remember now, we had that witch remove the location from our minds".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon groaned out, hand around the stake in his stomach trying to remove it where it pinned him to the wall.

"Sorry to disappoint you mate. But you won't be fining any old bones in here", Klaus said, never taking his eyes off the coffin where they rested on the name written across the front.

"Did you get a hold of Kol?"

"He said he's on his way over now".

"Brilliant", Klaus said moving his hand to the inside pocket of his jacket and removing a small vile of blood, "Three hundred years, give or take a few, I reckon she's good and ready to wake up".

"You can't Nik. I won't work unless", Rebekah began but stopped mid-sentence as her eyes rested on the small vile of blood in her brothers hand.

"How did you get it off him?" she asked, "Without him knowing I presume?"

"You wouldn't believe how easy it is to start a fight with our brother little sister, thought I'd take a bite out of him while we were at it, siphon some of the blood left pooling afterwards", he smiled across at his sister, "You know how vindictive I can be".

"What's in the coffin?" Stephan asked, the stake slowly easing out of his stomach.

"Nothing to concern yourselves with children", Rebekah snapped.

"Yes, you've just stumbled onto something that doesn't concern you. And you have in fact unintentionally done us a slight favour. Therefore I won't be killing the two of you this evening", Klaus taking the stopper out of the vile of blood.

Rebekah came to stand next to Klaus as he angled the vile, about to pour the contents over the coffin. There was a snap and Damon rushed up behind the youngest Mikaelson, stabbing her in the stomach, but Klaus was too quick and in a flash was on the other side of the coffin before Stephan could get to him. He dropped the vile and it fell, glass smashing as it landed on top of the coffin, smearing across the name, blood dripping into the divots in the woods where the name Anna Maria was carved.

The coffin shuddered and the sound of splitting wood echoed in the room as a crack began to appear through the name on the wood. Klaus moved to knock Stephan across the room, moving his hand behind him to take Damon's throat in his grasp as he moved to help his brother. Rebekah pulled the stake out of her stomach with an annoyed gasp of pain and turned to watch her brother pin both Salvatore's with a cold stare. Klaus walked forward throwing Damon across the room to meet his brother. He had a large smile on his face now as the sound of wood splitting became louder behind them. The top of the coffin began to split into two as the crack grew and followed a path down the center of the lid.

"Tell Miss Bennet she should probably look somewhere else for her answers. This one's a dead end", Klaus said.

Damon pulled himself up and rested his back against the wall, facing the two originals.

"Ok, Ok", he said with a wave of his hand, wincing, "Don't get your panties in a knot".

There was a loud bang and the lid of the coffin, now in two pieces flew off and landed on either side. The two siblings turned to face the box as a small feminine hand grabbed the side of the coffin tightly and a young pale women sat up with a pained gasp arms flailing wide as if to grasp something. Her hands found the edges of the wooden box she sat in and the room fell silent again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three is up lovelies! Let me know what you think._

 _Unfortunately I don't own any characters form the originals or TVD, just my oc._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

...

The woman in the box looked forward as her hand shot towards her chest in panic ruffling the material of the old night dress she wore. Her front was covered in blood originating from a spot on her chest but the wound was long gone the blood now an off brown colour from age. Sighing in relief she began to look around, first turning to her left towards the open door. Klaus and Rebekah didn't move, both staring openly at the woman as she moved to get out the coffin. There was a crack in the room as the side of the coffin was kicked out and the red haired woman stepped out of the coffin and stood on shaky feet, Rebekah moved towards her but was stopped almost instantly by Klaus who mouthed _wait_ to his sister.

Her hair was a dark rich red colour, making her skin look even paler than it was naturally, and tied half up out of her face. Not a knot in place, the silken locks fell to just between her shoulder blades curling slightly at the ends. If it weren't for the horribly old and decaying night dress the woman wore one would never guess how long she had been in the coffin for. She bought one of her hands up to her face, bringing it closer and further away from her eyes before wiggling her finger and turning it palm up.

"Right", she muttered quietly eyes still roaming over everything in her line of sight, "Not in a cave".

Damon could hear the slight British tilt in the woman's voice as she slurred her words, almost as though still hanging onto sleep.

"So definitely not a box of old bones", Stephan spoke.

The woman spun around instantly and the glass in the mirrors on either side of the fire place exploded along with the bulbs in the lamps around the room. The lounge room was still illuminated by the main overhanging light however and the large fireplace that still burned.

"Jesus", Damon exclaimed ducking as glass shot out at him and his brother who were closest to the mirrors, "What the hell is your problem lady".

Rebekah gasped as the woman was now facing them and they could take in her appearance. Her skin was a sickly grey colour and her eyes tired with large dark circles underneath. The woman's eyes shot over to Rebekah as she gasped and a look of confusion passed over her features. Her gaze then slowly moved across to her left where it landed on a young man with blonde hair that needed a brush she thought, and was much too short for the times. Wait, what time was it?

"Hello Anna Maria", Klaus spoke a smirk tugging on the side of his lips.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment looking between him and his sister a few times before smiling widely, her white teeth showing.

"Hello", she said, her voice still horse from lack of use but clear none the less, "That's my name. Thank you, I was wondering".

Rebekah looked on, confused as Klaus smiled widely and barked out a laugh.

"Do you know who we are?" Rebekah asked and the young woman looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Should I", she asked and then paused as if caught in a thought before she laughed out loud, "Oh! I can't remember anything!"

"Not a thing", Klaus chuckled.

"I can feel it, in my head", she spoke tapping her skull, "there magic in there that's not mine".

She giggled and turned to Klaus who looked about ready to laugh again, "That's brilliant", she said.

"But who would want to", she began but was cut off as she turned to take a step and nearly fell flat on her face.

Klaus flashed across the brief distance and caught her, "Careful love, not walking a few centuries will do that to you".

"Huh", she thought before looking up at Klaus, "You look awfully familiar, do I know you? It's like a taste in my mouth that I can't pick. I wonder who would take the time to erase a memory, seems a bit much or maybe…'

"Your rambling love, shut up", Klaus said releasing her from his grasp and taking a step back.

"Right', the read haired woman said before turning back to the inhabitants of the room.

"Care to explain?" Damon asked in an irritated voice.

"Not particularly. But while we're here, Damon and Stephan Salvatore meet Anna Maria. Anna dear meet the Salvatore's the most annoying, nosey and irritating vampires I think I've ever had the displeasure of meeting".

'Hello", she replied with a smile and a wiggle of her fingers, waving in their direction.

'Family business boys", Rebekah clarified.

"Which means none of our business", Stephen elaborated.

"Hey that is no problem with me, I'm not too keen on involving myself with any more Mikaelson family drama. Just clean up before you leave…or not", Damon said rolling his eyes.

"He's a bit crabby", Klaus said throwing a cheeky grin to his sister who smirked in reply.

"Sorry about the mirrors", the young woman next to Klaus spoke, "Was a bit startled".

There was the sound of a car screeching to a halt from outside.

"Brother dearest is here", Rebekah spoke and all eyes turned to the front entrance.

Kol Mikaelson came bounding up the stairs stopping in the doorway, his eyes settling on the young woman in her night gown and his face broke out in a grin, eyes full of mischief.

"Let me in", he said eyes never the leaving the woman's green ones, "Hello Anna darling".

The woman's face broke out into a cheeky smile, "Hello you", she said brightly.

"By all means, come on in", Damon said moving to grab his scotch bottle, not bothering with the glass at this point.

Kol was in front of her in a second, "You, have no idea who I am".

"None at all", Anna said her eyes wide taking in Kol, still smiling as she know looked up at him.

She lent forward up on her toes and took a deep inhale along his neck.

"You smell fabulous though", she said moving back to look at him again the veins under her eyes going dark, red shimmering across the veins along with the usual dark colour and her eyes flashed amber.

"Well", Kol began, a grin growing on his face again as his hand came to hold the back of her neck, "I'm pretty sure even if you don't know who I am, you remember what to do don't you darling?"

Anna laughed before bearing her fangs and grabbing Kols shoulders, yanked him down to her height and sunk her fangs into his throat, ripping the skin and began to drink his blood like a man dying of thirst. Kol winced slightly. He could feel his shoulder, collarbone and his front beginning to soak with blood as it ran down his shirt between the both of then

"Careful love try not to waste so much", he winced, looking over at his siblings, "Bit rough".

"Three hundred years little brother. What did you expect?" Rebekah said watching with her arms crossed in front of her.

"She's going to drain you dry", Klaus teased.

Kols hand on her neck moved to hold her head as he grimaced at her rough treatment of his neck. The wound kept closing due to his healing and she would only rip it open again to continue draining him.

"She's going to feel _so_ bad when she comes to. I'd better get a nice apology", he spoke but the last past slurred together as Kol slipped out of consciousness.

He sagged in her arms as Anna tightened her grip and there was the sound of bone breaking as she tightened her hold on his shoulders.

"Is she…drinking vampire blood", Damon asked in an astonished voice.

They hadn't seen many beings do that, only one really that they could remember. After another moment Kol's limp body was dropped on the ground and Anna raised her head back, blood running down her chin, re-staining her night dress. She wiped the blood around her lips off before licking the sticky substance of her fingers greedily. Anna gasped suddenly, her eyes glowing white for a brief moment before she stumbled back, slipping slightly in the pool of Kols blood that had accumulated below them before catching herself on the edge of the coffin.

"Whew!" Anna breathed out as she straightened up, raising her hands up to fix her hair where a few strands had come loose in her frenzy.

She spun on her heel to see Klaus and Rebekah watching and two other vampires she didn't know watching on in astonishment or maybe fear; probably both.

"Bekah", she smiled at the young blonde woman who let out a sigh of relief and rushed to the red headed woman to take her in a tight hug.

The two women embraced having not seen in each other in over three centuries. They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat and Anna came out of Rebekah's arms to turn to Klaus.

"Hello Nik", she smiled and he smiled in return.

"That's all I get, just a hello?"

Anna squealed and had jumped into Klaus's arms without a second thought as he spun her around, the two of them laughing.

"You _are_ a sight for sore eyes", Klaus said.

Anna smiled up at him, "We should at least move Kol to the couch".

Klaus laughed before quickly lifting his brother's body and depositing him to the couch. Anna sighed and looked down at Kol as he lay on the couch and kneeling down, she looked at him closely. Rebekah came to crouch down next to her, wrapping and arm around her shoulder.

"He's not going to be too happy about that I suppose", Anna said quietly in her soft British accent as she moved to straighten Kol's collar.

"Right! Come on we gotta go talk to Bonnie, we needed witchy bones, not, whatever this is", Damon said waiving his hand at the scene in front of him, "Shut the door on the way out if you could".

The Salvatore's left quickly, not really wanting to be involved in what felt somewhat like a family reunion. Anna held Kols hand in hers waiting for him to wake up.

"Where's Elijah?" she asked quietly.

"He's in New Orleans", Klaus said stiffly.

"We live there now Anna, you'll love it. I mean, it's not without its problems, but its home", Rebekah replied assuring the small woman.

"How did you get me out of the coffin without Elijah here? You needed his blood the break the binding on the coffin", Anna asked quietly, before chucking, "Nothing unsavoury I hope".

"Of course not sister dear, I wouldn't dream", Klaus said dripping with sarcasm.

Anna brushed Kols hair back. They were keeping something from her, she had felt Bekah's arm around her stiffen when she's asked where Elijah was and she could read Klaus like and open book. She smiled.

"I'm going to need a new outfit", she said looking down at her stained, old ripped and decaying night dress.

"Well you can just borrow my stuff until I can take you shopping", Rebekah replied, smiling at Anna.

"Wonderful!" Anna exclaimed a large smile returning to her face, "Maybe we could even".

She was cut off by Kols sudden loud intake of air.

"Oh bloody hell!" he gasped out as he suddenly regained consciousness, arching up before flopping back down onto the couch.

"Mmmmmph, god Anna", Kol groaned, his body still aching slightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry", Anna said taking Kol's hand that she already had in hers and placed frantic kisses across his knuckles, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry".

"Oh, shut up Anna, It's fine", Kol cut her off rolling his eyes, "Now come here".

She all but jumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hold as he chuckled patting her back lightly.

"You owe me at least two humans darling, now I'm the starving one".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four for you :)

Of course once again, I wouldn't complain if the Originals were mine...but they are not. Just my lovely OC.

...

The sky was so very blue and the wind fresh as it whipped across her face. Anna lay across the back seat of the car, head against Kols shoulder as she stared up at the sky. Her legs hung over the door of the blue convertible as the car streamed down the highway and her hands up above her, tracing the patterns the clouds made as they moved across the sky.

"That one looks like a house, with two fire places and a red door", she said squinting as she pointed and outlined the pattern with her index finger, "What do you think?"

Kol was longed across the seat next to her, his head lying against the back of the chair as well, his face looking up although he managed to stay seated normally as opposed to Anna who draped herself across the back seat. He pulled his sunglasses down slightly to look up to where her gaze was.

"Looks like a lovely set of clouds dear", he said before pushing the glasses back up his nose.

Kol recrossed his arms and made a show of slumping down the back seat further, nodding off into his light sleep again. Anna slid down with him as her head rested on his shoulder, making a slight yelp at the sudden movement. She jumped up in a moment throwing her arms around the inhabitant of the front passenger seat and Klaus turned his head unhurriedly from the book he was reading to find Anna resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Yes dear?" he asked with a smirk on his face, echoing Kols term of endearment.

"I'm bored", Anna huffed fiddling with the collar of his shirt, "What are you reading?"

"We'll be far out of the way of that town in no time, if Rebekah's driving has anything to do with it and then you and Kol can have your way with a few locals in the next one", Klaus replied patting her cheek lovingly while his eyes still scanned the pages of his book, "And great expectations", he finished indicating to the book.

Anne flopped back onto the back seat, her eyes moving up to the ever moving sky above her and lifted her still bare feet to rest them on Klaus's shoulder where her head had been. He gave her feet a squeeze which earned him a loving tap on the side of the head as he returned to his reading.

"Then we'll get you some decent clothes", Rebekah spoke form the driver's seat, "Out of Mystic Falls, a quick stop for some lunch and into some clean clothes".

"Sounds brilliant", Anna smiled and resumed her tracing of the patterns across the sky.

…..

They had stopped not long after at a small town, the name of which Anna would never remember, and she had promptly jumped out of the car dragging Kol away into the trees. Rebekah had yelled at them as they ran off that they only had an hour, it was a ten hour drive back to the outskirts of New Orleans after all, and that was without stopping she didn't feel like spending her whole day in some hick town on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Nick had suggested she drink her fill while she was here as well before flashing of in the other direction.

Forty five minutes later Kol sat on a wooden log overlooking a small river cleaning the blood off his chin while behind him, Anna sat across a young man, no older than twenty. She calmly told him to remember nothing and to go home for some much needed rest before coming to sit next to Kol. Once sitting next to him, Anna waved off the outstretched arm, wrist up, that he offered. She sighed placing her chin in her hands as she leant forward and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Why is no one speaking about Elijah", Anna asked.

No one had brought up the topic when she had asked apart from to tell her he was back at their new home outside of New Orleans. When she had asked why he was not with them, both Klaus and Rebekah had deftly changed the topic. She had been trapped in a sealed tomb for three hundred and fifty seven years but she wasn't stupid. Kol wouldn't lie to her though or keep truths hidden. He would and had always told her the truth.

Kol sighed from his seat next to her leaning back onto his arms against the log. Anna moved across to him and wrapped her arms around his middle resting her head against his stomach.

"There are somethings even I don't have the heart to tell you", he answered running a hand through her hair.

Anna's head shot up, a look of panic on her features.

"Is he? I didn't feel anything, I mean I would have felt if he", she rushed.

Kol took her head in his hands wiping the tear that slipped out if her eye before it had a chance to run down her porcelain cheek.

"Calm down you twit, if my brother was dead you would know", he said and her shoulder slumped in relief.

Anna looked at Kol in confusion. He still had not answered her question about the older Mikaelson.

"You'll get answers love don't worry", Kol said with a swift kiss to her forehead before looking back down to her.

"But he is ok? He is alive?" Anna asked.

"Very much so ", Kol answered, "Now come here".

He sat her upright and held his wrist out to her again. This time Anna took his arm in her grasp and brought the exposed wrist to her lips, breaking the skin with her teeth and took a long drink of his blood. After another few draws she pulled back licking the excess blood off his skin as the wound healed. Kol stood as he pulled his sleeve back down before holding his hand out.

"Come on then", he said helping her to stand, " I've got a lovely young thing waiting for me under the tree not too far back and we've got to back to the parents in ten minutes, chop chop".

Anna giggled as she jumped on his back and he dashed away back into the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello All, Chapter five is up!

Now remember, I don't own any of these fabulous characters except for little Anna of course.

Hope you enjoy adn let me know; Review!

...

The house just outside of New Orleans where the Mikaelson's had made their home was beautiful. It was also huge. The large white house was two a story, large plantation house with a veranda on the second floor running around the entire house. Klaus had told her it was modeled off an old plantation home they used to have that had burnt down previously. Kol had told her after he'd walked ahead of them that all the plantation houses back then looked the same. Anna walked up the front steps to come up behind Rebekah as Klaus was opening the double glass doors that opened to the entry way. The three originals stood back as Anna Maria entered the large entry way her hand slipping out of Kol's.

"Welcome home", Klaus said as the red head looked around in awe.

"Wow", she said eyes running over the stair case heading up into the second story of the house and the tunnels of hallways that ran off to places she couldn't see on her right and left.

Her eyes trailed up to the large chandelier before her head flipped back around to look at her family.

"Is that", she began.

"That's the electricity thing we talked about", Kol said with a smile and walking over to the switch, clicking it on and off, much to Anna's amusement who gasped and then giggled in excitement.

"Brilliant", Anna said.

There was a click from upstairs of a door closing shortly before a young brown haired girl emerged and began walking down the stair case.

"Where have you guys been", she asked before looking over to Klaus, "I tried to call you but you weren't an…swering".

She trailed off as she realised there was a fourth person in the group. The young woman had turned around and was looking at her, a curious look on her face, mixed with awe and confusion. She wore a pair of dark jeans rolled up above her ankles and a large black jumper that Hayley thought looked suspiciously like one of Kols. She didn't wear any shoes and her dark red hair fell loosely over her shoulders. The jumper sleeves were rolled up showing her slender wrists and Hayley guessed if next to each other the girl's eyes would just about reach her nose, a tiny thing she was.

"Hello", she said brightly.

"Hello", the brown haired girl replied cautiously.

Anna turned back to look at the three originals behind her for clarification. Klaus shuffled on his feet, a look on his face that she never saw much, guilt, and Rebekah wouldn't look up from her gaze on the floor. She looked at Kol to see a look of resignation on his face as he shrugged. She spun back around to make her own introduction.

"I'm Anna Maria, hello", she said repeating her hello.

"Hayley", the other girl replied, "How do you know the Mikaelson's", she asked indicating to the people behind her.

"Family", Anna replied at the same moment Kol replied "She's family", from behind her.

"Do you live here too?" Anna replied in excitement and walked closer Hayley, "You smell funny, like Klaus but a bit different, but you definitely smell like this is your home".

"Sorry, smell?" Hayley asked.

"There's magic in the house", Anna replied stopping in front of Hayley, "There's magic everywhere, it hangs around, clinging to everything really and it always has a particular…taste," she finished smacking her lips.

"Okay", Hayley said eyeing Klaus with a look behind her that clearly said she thought the woman was crazy.

"So", Hayley began again, "If you're family, are you a vampire?"

"Sure" Anna replied with a non-committed shrug, "I guess".

Anna took another step closer to Hayley.

"You smell like wolf", she smiled, "I don't bite much, promise", she added noticing Hayley's nervous expression.

Klaus laughed from behind the two women before Rebekah began talking.

"She's family Hayley, family we haven't seen in an age, she won't hurt you, or Hope", Rebekah said.

"You have a daughter?"

Hayley went to ask her how she could possibly know that before Anna suddenly spun around to Klaus with an excited gasp, " _You_ have a daughter! Oh, I'm an aunt!"

Anna turned back to Hayley, her smile almost overtaking her face now, 'How old is she? Have I missed much?"

Hayley smiled lightly. This woman was so obviously overjoyed by the idea of Hope that she didn't have the heart to shut her down.

"She's two next month", Hayley smiled.

'That's brilliant!" Anna laughed, "I'm an Aunt! Granted she's half wolf but you can't have everything", she said throwing a quick wink back at Klaus.

Anna spun around to face Hayley again, who was beginning to get whiplash from the red haired woman frantic actions, her face now devoid of a smile.

"You smell familiar though. Obviously you have magic in you, you carried a child of a half witch; that stuff hangs around, and you reek of dog"

'Hey!" Hayley shot out at the remark but Anna carried on oblivious.

"But there's something else, very familiar about you".

Hayley stepped back as Anna took a step towards the Hybrid.

"Granted my stuffs a bit off, three hundred or so years off, but you still smell like".

Anna froze, her sentence cut short as her eyes opened wide in shock, staring at Hayley and silence filled to room.

"What?" Hayley asked as the silence dragged on.

Anna turned slowly as she stood in the entrance way and her eyes settled on Kol as he stared right back at her. She knew now, he knew she knew. She ignored the looks of remorse on her other family's faces as she looked to Kol her eyes showing panic as she stood there.

"Kol, she smells like...how can", she said in a tight voice.

As he opened his mouth to suggest that they leave the room to a more private place when there was the snap of a door shutting to right of them and Elijah strutted through the door way, fixing the cuff on his shirt as he came into the entryway.

"Klaus, is there a reason you felt the need to run off on a two week field trip with our younger siblings and neglected to tell me?"

His question was answered as Anna turned around to face him, her eyes wide taking him in and Elijah's mouth went dry. He stood frozen, the cuff of his sleeve still in his grasp as he stared at the woman. It had been three hundred years since he had seen her face.

"Anna", he breathed, quietly as if sighing out a prayer no one was supposed to hear.

"I guess this is why no phone call", Hayley said, "Do you know Anna?"

She was not given an answer as Elijah still remained staring at Anna in shock, Hayley shuffled on her spot awkwardly as the silence carried on.

"Elijah?' Hayley asked.

"Where di... When did you wake", he asked taking a step towards her without thinking.

Anna straightened up like a rocket and took a sudden step back and Elijah froze again, hazel eyes meeting her dark green.

"You smell like wolf", Anna said quietly in a tight voice.

Elijah felt pain shudder through his body as he looked at her in sorrow. Her dark green eyes watery as she looked him, hurt obvious over her features. She looked between him and Hayley before turning back to her to her family members.

'You said that", she began eyes moving between Klaus and Rebekah who had the decency to look apologetic, even Klaus.

Elijah took another step forward and opened his mouth to explain, he needed to talk to her. Anna facing away from him still, took a step back before turning to face him again.

"I'm tired Kol", she said flatly, looking at Elijah.

Kol came to stand behind her and in a flash had led her upstairs to his room. There was another long silence in the entry where everyone stood before Hayley, fed up with feeling out of the loop spoke.

"And that was?"

No one answered her.

Klaus walked towards them heading for the door to the left that lead to the lounge room, he could definitely use a drink. The older of the Mikaelson's still facing up the stairs where Kol and Anna had disappeared to.

"That'd be the wife", he said clapping his older brother on the shoulder in comfort as he passed.


End file.
